Since the introduction of the hand-held hair dryer many features have been added to expand the utility of the product and improve its function. Typically, hair dryers now have ground fault interrupters (GFIs) on their power plugs for safety and may have shut offs for when they overheat. Multiple speeds and heat settings are now included on most models and some have a special one-touch cold setting. Numerous attachments have been added such as diffusers and cones to focus the heat as well as to add volume. Also many dryers now come in decorator colors with retractable cords and wall mountings. For real aficionados, there are also quiet dryers and ionic dryers for quicker drying. All of these features have made drying one's hair safer, easier, and more efficient.
However, for anyone who has ever used a hand-held hair dryer, the real problem is how to shift from a first mode of preparing the hair for receiving heat to a second mode of delivering heat to the hair, with only two hands. The usual scenario is to turn off the dryer and put it down. Then, with one hand holding the brush, the other hand is used to wrap the intended section of hair around the brush in readiness to receive the heat. Once that is completed, while holding the brush in one hand, one must then pick up the dryer with the free hand and with that same hand that is used to hold the dryer to somehow move one's fingers nimbly around the dryer to flip the power switch to again turn on the dryer. Once that section of hair is satisfactorily dry, the process begins again. For women with anything other than very short hair and especially those who are trying to use the dryer to straighten hair this is an arduous, often exhausting process. For older people, especially those with beginning or moderate forms of arthritis, it is almost impossible to navigate the use of a hand-held hair dryer in any effective way. If one puts the dryer down on the counter without turning it off first, it typically will, within seconds, begin to move around wildly, at best blowing items around on the counter and at worst, falling off the counter onto the floor. At many beauty salons, the stylist often holds the activated dryer under his/her arm pit which can result in the air blowing into the face of the adjoining client. The only product known to the inventors of the present invention to even partially address this problem comprises a hair dryer with a wall mounted bracket that contains a mechanical power switch that removes power from the hair dryer when the hair dryer is mechanically snapped into the bracket.